I Salute to You
by JoshayaShipper2001
Summary: November Eleventh. The kids are home raking leaves then jumping into them making another big mess. Parents are out on the porch drinking coffee. We think that this is just some day off to catch up on sleep. Do we truly know the meaning behind November Eleventh? Minor RUCAS


**AN: This story is dedicated to those who know someone in the US military or are in the US military. In honor of Veterans Day 2015.**

 _Noember 11, 2015_

Today the kids are off from school raking freshly fallen leaves then jumping into them. Parents are sitting on that old creaky rocking chair drinking a hot cup of coffee. Riley and her friends are at _Topangas_ discussing Thanksgiving plans. Cory is grading mid-quarter tests, specifically Farkle's, while carefully listening to the conversation. Topanga took over her own cafe while Katy was out with Shawn. She brings out a meal for three for one family; the family consisted of the cutest three old you'll ever lay eyes on, a beautiful wife, and her husband wearing a uniform which made him stand out from the rest of the customers in the cafe.

He pulls out his wallet to pay for his family's meal, but Topanga shakes her head and smiles, "Its on the house. Thank you for your service." The man smiles back.

Maya watches this from a distance as Topanga brings out her cinnamon rolls.

"Four ninety-five, please," Topanga says.

"But Mrs. Mathews," Maya protests," You just made that guys meal free."

"Because he already payed for it," she replies simply as she left to serve the next customer.

Maya turns back to her friends," I've been watching that guy with his daughter this whole time, and I didnt see him pay a penny."

Cory looks up from Farkle's paper and watches the others reactions intentlively.

Lucas looks back at the guy and immediately notices his uniforms. He then looks down and plays with his thumbs, "Look at what he's wearing. A US marines uniform."

Riley takes note of this and looks around the cafe and notices the majority of the people there are wearing uniforms that are the same or similar to it," They all are."

"Why are they all here today out of all days?" Farkle asks.

Cory pulls out his car keys, "Lets go on a little trip."

The gang end up in their school. Cory writes the date 'November 11th' on the chalkboard.

"What is so significant about this date?" he asks.

"That's today's date," Farkle answers.

"Yeah, the day that we shouldn't be in school. Why are we here, Mathews?" Maya asked.

"Veterans Day," Lucas answered as his friends looked back at him," That date on the board is Veterans Day."

"Correct. But what is Veterans Day?" Cory asked the gang.

Farkle's hand shot up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Mr. Mathews told him to calm down and hold back his answer. He looked at his other friends to see if any of them had the answer. Riley tilted her head in thought while Maya played with thumbs as she waited for someone to say the answer, and Lucas simply looked down trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Okay, let's try this instead," Cory earses whats on the board and writes 'Memorial'," What's a memorial, anybody?"

"It's a way of honoring someone who has died before us," Riley answered.

"Then what's Memorial Day?"

"The day you honor someone who has died before us," Maya answers.

"Specifically in the military," Farkle adds," Sorry, sir, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, Farkle," Mr. Mathews assures," Why dont you tell us what a veteran is then?"

"That's easy! Someone who serves or served in the military."

"Pretty much, yeah. Then what is Veterans Day?"

"The day you honor all those who served in the military," Maya answers.

"Dead or alive," Riley adds, smiling.

"Yup. November 11, 1918 at eleven o' cock AM, offically marks the end of WWI. One year later, President Widrow Wilson issued this very day Armistice Day, which we call Veterans Day today," Cory concludes.

Lucas looks up for a second and catches Mr. Mathews' eye and quickly looks back down.

Cory notices this," Mr. Friar, youve been awefully quiet. Whats on your mind?"

"It's nothing, sir, only that not all veterans are able to come home today," he says. Lucas gets up from his seat," Thank you, sir, for the lesson, but I should really be heading home."

"I'll walk you out," Riley volunteers.

"It's alright, Riley-"

"I wasn't asking if I could walk you out," Riley said cutting him off. Lucas lets her walk him out.

"So what was up with you back there?" Riley asks breaking the silence.

"It was nothing, Riley, honest," he answers.

"I want to believe its nothing, Lucas, but I know it's not."

"Like I said, Riles, not all veterans get to come home today," Lucas replies as he goes down the stairs to the subway.

Lucas spends most of his ride home with his head in his hands. His stop is finally called.

When Lucas opens the door to his house, he is immediately greeted by the scent of authentic Texas cooking. There has to be some kind of occasion for his mom to be cooking such a meal. He hangs up his coat on the coat rack.

"Mom, I'm home," instead of hearing his mother call back out at him, he hears suspicious shuffling coming from the kitchen," Mom?"

He walks into the kitchen and sees someone at the breakfast table reading the newspaper; the newspaper is covering their face, so he doesn't know who it is. The mysterious stranger put the newspaper down to reveal the one and only James Theodore Friar, AKA Lucas's dad.

Lucas stands there in shock until his dad stepped in front of him.

"H-how are you here? I thought you weren't coming home this year?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm going to be home for a while. I'm relieved of my duties, Lucas," he says putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Lucas immediately pulls him into hug. He hasn't felt his fathers embrace since he was eleven back in Texas.

Lucas pulls away and wipes the tears starting to develope in his eyes. He then puts his hand to his forehead; his dad does the same. They salute to each other at the same time.

 _I Salute to You_

 **AN: Okay I know this is a day late, but I have problems, okay. I hope you enjoyed my Veterans Day one-shot. I put a lot time into this. Please don't fav or follow without reviewing. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


End file.
